Curiosidad
by Viko W
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato... a ella la metió en problemas." MadaDei. Bueno, más o menos. Centrada en un OC. Si leíste 'Línea Hereditaria' sabes a quien me refiero.


**Curiosidad.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: OC, ortografía, personajes OoC.

Antes de comenzar, quiero advertir que este fic estará enfocado en un OC. Hay muchas probabilidades de que lo utilice en futuros fics, así que de una vez advierto que será mi personaje inventado… ahm… frecuente-favorito.

Cof, cof…

.-.-.-.

Los orbes negros se posaron firmemente sobre la rubia y reluciente cabellera mientras soplaba un par de veces a la humeante taza de chocolate. Sorbió un poco e hizo una dolorosa mueca al quemarse la lengua. Contuvo las lágrimas y volvió la vista al joven hombre sentado en el sofá, cerciorándose de no haber llamado su atención.

Tomó otro trago de la caliente bebida, está vez siendo más cuidadosa. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron los mismos.

"_¡Rawwr!"_

Cubrió su boca esperando no emitir ningún desgarrador grito. Ese maldito 'Choco-Happy' no se enfriaba tan rápido como los demás ni hacía feliz a las personas… estúpidas marcas importadas, siempre mintiendo. En tanto trataba de dar consuelo a la adolorida afectada, miraba desafiante a la nada impresionable bebida. Era una suerte que la taza con cocoa ignorara que tipo de ojos le veían en aquel momento. Y aun sabiéndolo, su destino no variaría en absoluto.

Allí, sentada en el imponente comedor de caoba, se encontraba la poderosa princesa de la residencia Uchiha-Iwa*. La pequeña, dulce y futura Kage-Artista, de rubia cabellera y oscuros ojos: Maeko. Rebosante de cualidades y belleza. De encantadores modales y notas perfectas en la academia. Todo un prodigio en cuanto a estrategias. El mundo en el cual giraban las vidas de dos poderosos shinobis.

Y la astuta niña estaba al tanto de eso. Razón por la cual, mediante sus logros, extorsionaba sutilmente a sus bondadosos padres…

… ya quisiera. Antes tendría que sobrepasar el ingenio y astucia de quien heredó aquellos negros ojos y la perspicacia del responsable del color de su pelo.

Después de un rato, miró decidida hacia aquel sillón. Lo había pensado durante largo tiempo. Desde que tuvo uso de razón. Aquello llevaba carcomiéndole la cabeza varios _años _(unos meses quizás). Acomodó nerviosa mechones rebeldes tras su oreja, justo como los de su padre. Comenzó a mecer sus pies que colgaban de la silla del comedor y sin querer una de sus pantuflas cayó al suelo.

Miró algunos segundos con indecisión la rosada pantufla. El conejo parecía hacerle ojitos, llamándola insistentemente a ir por ella. Resopló dejando la taza sobre la mesa, el esponjoso calzado valía la pena. Tras colocársela miró de nueva cuenta al individuo en el sofá pequeño. Hmm, aún no estaba del todo segura de querer hacerlo. Una cosa muy sencilla era pensarlo y otra llevarlo a cabo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que saldría ilesa y sin ningún castigo? O…

¡O pero aún! ¡Sin clases de 'arte'! Un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No, inaceptable. Eso era correr muchos riesgos. Pero aún así…

La curiosidad era grande.

Sin más se situó justo enfrente de él y esperó pacientemente a que le mirara. Finas gotas de sudor bajaron con prisa de su rostro. El aludido no tardó en notar la infantil presencia y elevó la vista.

─ ¿Qué sucede, uhn?─preguntó bajando el libro que antes leía.

Su corazón se aceleró. Era el momento.

─ ¿Co-cómo fue?

─ ¿Cómo fue qué, uhn?

Tragó saliva al tiempo en que colocaba ambas manos al frente. Sería difícil. Sólo esperaba no terminar lavando los platos durante tiempo indefinido.

─ ¿Cómo te lo pidió?─preguntó decidida. Era ahora o nunca. Debía saberlo. Moría por saberlo.

El ojiazul parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo en absoluto las preguntas sin sentido y terminó frunciendo el ceño.

─ Maeko, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, uhn?

─ … Esto… cuando él… Padre… cuando Padre… romántico… o así nada más.─vaciló un rato más hasta que al fin las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Quizá debió preguntárselo a su Padre, hablar con él era más sencillo que con 'papá'. Hablar con Padre era… hablar con Padre.

Tras un corto periodo en silencio la pequeña rubia volvió a hablar y en un desesperado y último intento terminó gritando. No era la mejor forma para disipar las dudas, ni lo suficientemente especifico, pero vamos, papá entendería… ¿verdad?

─ ¡¿Fu-fue romántico cuando lo hizo?!

─ …

Cuando estuvo por abrir la boca dispuesto a preguntar por tan extraña actitud, Deidara comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas, coloreando de rojo gran parte de su rostro.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente. Tenía que calmarse. No, ella no podía estarse refiriendo a _eso_. Era muy joven aún, inocente y pura. Simplemente lo estaba interpretando mal. Sólo eso. Resultaba imposible que preguntara por tales cosas.

Exacto. Un malentendido.

"_-… Un día, ella preguntará sobre 'esas' cosas y tú deber como 'madre' será responderlas."_

"_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Po-por qué debería ser yo? ¡¿Y quién dijo que debo ser la madre, uhn?!!"_

"_-¿Quien tuvo a Maeko?"_

"_-¡Eso es…!"_

"_-Jo, jo, entonces no es necesario que diga que el papel de uk--"_

"_-¡¡Cierra la boca, bastardo pervertido, uhn!!_

─ _Voy a matarlo… uhn._

... ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Por qué ella querría saber sobre un tema cómo ese? No era propio a tratar con una niña de ocho años y menos algo tan personal como lo era aquello.

Inaceptable. De ninguna manera.

Dos minutos, tres, cuatro, luego el sonido de un libro siendo rasgado hasta terminar en dos pedazos.

─ ¿Pa… pá?

"…_Maeko-chan está creciendo tan rápido. Oh, 'senpai' sería bueno que comenzaras a instruirte en la materia…"_

─ Cinco…

─ ¿Eh?

─ Cinco semanas, uhn.

Maeko comprendió, no siendo difícil hacerlo. Como lo temió desde un principio: un severo castigo. Un castigo por algo tan insignificante como esa pregunta.

─ ¿Pe-pero por qué?─replicó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. "_Ser cuidadosa con el chocolate caliente y con papá"_, eso decía su querido padre. Un excelente consejo de alguien experimentado─ ¡Yo solamente quería saber--!

─ ¡Ni una palabra más! ¡A tu cuarto ahora, uhn!

La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

─ ¡¡Padre no me haría esto, buwaaaaa!!

─ ¡A tu cuarto he dicho, uhn!

Maeko continuó llorando a cantaros frente al enardecido artista. Deidara se reprendió mentalmente. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. Si se lo ponía a pensar era normal que preguntara sobre ese tipo de asuntos… no, eso era a los once, ¿o a los doce? Mierda, ¿en dónde habría dejado ese libro de los buenos padres?

─ Qué problema…-musitó poniéndose de pie. Lo último que necesitaba era a la mini copia del manipulador… manipulándolo. Momento, ¿qué no estaba haciendo ya eso? Jo, que niña más astuta─ Olvídalo, Maeko. Eso no va a funcionar, uhn.

─ ¡BUUU BUUUWAAAA!

─ Jovencita te estás ganando algo peor que lo planeado-masculló amenazante─. Créeme que esto será más doloroso para mí que para ti, uhn.

La heredera del sharingan paró abruptamente. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿"más doloroso para mí que para ti"? lo que sea que tramara su rubia figura materna, no podía ser nada bueno. No estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien. Salir bien librada era prioridad.

¡¿Y cómo se suponía que saldría sana y salva sin un…?! ¡Culpable! Pero, pero decir mentiras era malo… ¡Patrañas!, era su pellejo no el de las reglas de moral, principios o, ¡era su vida la que corría peligro, su vida y tiempo libre!

─ ¡Pa-papá! No… no te enojes yo sólo, yo sólo quería saber porque…

Culpable, culpable, ¿quién?

─ ¿Ajá~?

─ En realidad, yo…

No importaba cuanto tiempo viviera con el artista o los lazos sanguíneos que compartieran, él sencillamente causaba terror.

─ ¿Si~?─el ojiazul enarcó una ceja al tiempo en que un aura peligrosa comenzaba a rodearlo. Decidido, a si fuera su dulce retoño –como le llamaba Madara, no él, porque él _no_ era cursi-, el que quisiera saber sobre _eso_, no, el que quisiera saber sobre _eso_ de ellos dos… era imperdonablemente atrevido.

─ Fue porque…─miró al suelo, esperando encontrar la respuesta en la alfombra. Maldición, maldición, maldición, estaba en apuros. Tenía que encontrar a toda costa una excusa válida, un…

─ ¡T-todo fue idea de Padre! ¡Él me dijo que te preguntara a ti! ¡Si, él fue!

… culpable.

─ ¿Qué?

¿Madara? Pe-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Con qué motivo él…?

Los azules ojos se entrecerraron con furia.

─ Ya veo, uhn.

Debió saberlo, ¿por qué si no? Todo cuadraba. ¿Por qué otro motivo preguntaría Maeko sobre algo así? Ese bastardo lo planeó todo. Probablemente, con el fin de fastidiarlo. Empuñó las manos con fuerza. No se lo perdonaría, ponerlo en esos aprietos… avergonzarlo… humillarlo de esa forma…

Era hombre muerto. ¡Definitivamente lo mataría ésta vez! Pedirle a su hija semejante atrocidad, ¡y a la edad qué tenía! Era un pervertido, seguramente se había dado una idea con ese libro… ¿Chachi? ¿Chicha? ¿Icha? ¡Daba igual!

La rubia miró con terror el estado del ex Akatsuki. Quizá, sólo tal vez… había cavado la tumba de alguien más, a parte de la suya (porque estaba segura de que la descubrirían tarde o temprano).

─ Maeko-chan─habló con escalofriante dulzura─, por favor ve a tu alcoba. Tu padre y yo debemos hablar, uhn.

La parálisis perduró sólo unos escasos minutos más, después corrió presurosa hasta la salida. Podría tener ocho años, pero no estúpida como para quedarse en su cuarto y sin salida.

─ Lo siento en verdad… Otousan*…

Tal vez, cuando Padre no buscara venganza en su contra, le preguntaría debidamente cómo fue el primer beso con papá Deidara. Hasta entonces, sería bueno evitar a ambos y esconderse por ahí, lejos de el ex terrorista y el temible ex fundador de Akatsuki –fuera lo que fuera eso-.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Yo escribí esto?... Seeh, lo hice. No puedo creerlo, semejante mafufada* salió de mí. Li-chan una vez dijo que sus escritos eran malos, y no lo creo. Pero esto… esto es… no puedo creer que yo lo hice.

Jooo…

Ah, eso de heredera del sharingan me agradó. Bueno, es bastante raro -al menos para mí- hacer un fic centrado en alguien que no existe y es producto de mi revoltosa imaginación. Aunque admito que fue divertido hacerlo. Y sigo sin creerme que lo publicara.

xDDDDD

_Iwa*:_ Oh, por favor. Si al menos Kishimoto usara más sus neuronas hubiese tenido la gracia de ponerles apellidos a más personajes. Iwa, que significa roca o piedra, no se me ocurrió más para Dei.

_Otousan*:_ Padre, se refiere a Madara. Anduve buscando como se escribía y pues espero que esta sea la correcta.

_Mafufada*:_ tontería o algo así en no se que idioma o jerga.


End file.
